Thanks A LOT, Stupid Chocolate
by LzL
Summary: Once again, it all started out as another ordinary day for the Inuyasha gang. That is, until a certain hanyou and kitsune have to suffer through the after affects of a little promise.
1. A Little Piggy Problem

Thanks A Lot, Stupid Chocolate

Disclaimer: Inuyasha can't be mine since my mom doesn't allow pets in the house. Especially dogs. xD

Well for those of you who recognize the title, this fanfic is somewhat of a continuation of my first fic: Thanks, Stupid Chocolate. Due to popular demand, I have decided to start writing this idea that's been in my head for a long time now. (And also because someone complained about my fanfics being too 'deep'.) So I'm gonna pause my sad love stories for a while to try this new comedy. Hope you enjoy it!

Please read and review! Enjoy!  
.  
.  
.  
.

----- **Chapter 1 - A Little Piggy Problem **-----

"But Inuyasha! You PROMISED!"

It was another sunny day for the Inuyasha gang as they sat around the God tree, stretched out underneath the cool shadows of the trees. They haven't heard any more news of the jewel shards, so they decided to take a few days off from their search. Everyone was relaxing and enjoying the peacefulness of the forest. The only thing that could be heard was Shippo's continuous whining.

"Come on..." came the whining again.

Inuyasha let out a frustrated sigh. He really wishes he can take that stupid promise back now. He thought back to a few weeks ago, to the day he found out he was allergic to some mud balls Kagome called 'Chalk-lates'. From all the fiasco that happened, in a moment of rare kindness, he had promised the young kitsune piggyback rides.

"Yeah Inuyasha," Miroku chirped in, clearly enjoying himself. "you promised."

The irritated hanyou shot the monk a dirty look.

"Please Inuyasha?" Shippo asked again, adding a little pout.

"I gave you one like an hour ago!" Inuyasha growled in a very irritated tone.

"But can't I just have another one?"

Inuyasha ignored Shippo's 'cute' puppy eyes and stuck out his hand in front of the kitsune's face. "That's what you said last time! And I already gave you FIVE today!" He flexed his clawed fingers, emphasizing the number.

Sango shook her head with a smile, while she polished her Hiraikotsu. "Oh, don't be such a grump Inuyasha. Shippo's just a little kid, just go play with him."

_"Little kid my ass." _Inuyasha thought as Shippo stuck out his tongue at him from behind Sango.

"You _did_ promise Inuyasha. And we all know how serious you are about promises." Kagome joined in the conversation, giving Inuyasha a knowing stare before she looked back down at her Math textbook.

Inuyasha sighed in defeat. He was too relaxed and tired to argue with Kagome... he knew she was referring to Kikyo and the promise he had made to her. But even if she didn't point that out, Inuyasha would've given in eventually. He was, after all, a man of his words. Still, when he promised Shippo piggyback rides, he didn't thought it was going to be like _this. _

"Faster, Inuyasha, faster!" Shippo giggled, clinging on to Inuyasha's haori as the hanyou ran top speed on all fours, circling around the others. "Haha, this is so much fun!"

"Fun for you, you little runt!" Inuyasha muttered, darting between trees and circling back.

"What's that? Inuyasha, I already told you before. Pigs can't talk; they oink and snort!" Shippo chimed in happily, his huge grin evident in his voice. "Oink like one, Inuyasha! Oink!"

Trying hard to resist the urge of throwing Shippo off into the river, Inuyasha opened his mouth and grunted. "Oink."

"I can't hear you!" came Shippo's sing song voice.

"Oink!"

"Aw, come on Inuyasha! You can do better than that! I heard you this morning and you sounded just like a real one!" Miroku shouted from his spot, watching Inuyasha and Shippo as if it was a live show.

Inuyasha growled with intense irritation. "OINK! SNORT SNORT! There, HAPPY?!?"

"That's better!" laughed Shippo as he moved further up Inuyasha's back. "You know, Inuyasha, you could've been a pig in your past life. You're just like one." He reached up to play with Inuyasha's ears. "Look, you've got pointy ears just like them..." He moved his hands over Inuyasha's hair. "and your hair is so dirty, I'm sure if pigs had hair it'd be the same!" Shippo climbed on top of Inuyasha's head and turned upside down, right in front of the hanyou's face. "And look! If you push up your nose like this, you look just like one too!"

At that point, Inuyasha snapped. "Alright, that's it! No more piggyback rides!" He stood up suddenly, catching Shippo off guard as he bucked the little demon off. Shippo went flying through the air, straight into the river.

"Inuyasha!" cried Kagome, as she snapped her textbook shut and ran to the riverside, helping a soaking wet Shippo out.

"Kagome! Inuyasha's a meanie!" wailed Shippo, large tears dropping from his eyes onto his already wet shirt.

Kagome lead Shippo over to her bag and wrapped a towel around him, scowling at Inuyasha. "That's not nice! You could've seriously hurt him!"

"Meh, you think I really care?" Inuyasha folded his arms angrily and turned his back towards them.

"You big fat meanie!" cried Shippo.

"Speak for yourself, you little runt. You started this whole damn thing!"

"Well if you didn't want to do it in the first place, you should've kept your mouth shut!"

"Excuse me if I was just trying to be nice!"

"Nice?! You call throwing me into the river nice?! You big butthead!"

"Weakling!"

"Bully!"

"Runt!"

"Pig face!"

"Midget!"

"Dumb dog!"

"Idiot!"

"Stup--"

"SIT!"

The argument was interrupted as Inuyasha plunged to the ground yet again, making a deep hole in the flat ground.

"You too Shippo." Kagome pointed to the ground as she stood up, her hands on her hips and glaring at them both. "Why do you guys always have to fight? I'm tired of always hearing you guys yelling and shouting at each other! Inuyasha, you're the older one and you should know better than to act so immature! And you, Shippo," Kagome continued on, rounding on him as he tried to sneak a funny face at Inuyasha. "You have to stop being mean to Inuyasha. Don't go thinking I don't know what you try to do sometimes. I see that little evil smile when you think I'm not looking. Inuyasha is older than you, though often times he doesn't act like it, but you still have to respect him just as much you respect me, Sango, Miroku and Kaede."

"He start--"

"No, no more explanations." She held up a hand to silence Shippo. "I don't want to hear any more excuses or you guys blaming each other. Now listen to me. I have a big exam to study for and I need to concentrate. I'm going to go home for a week to study, and during that time, I want you two to work it out between yourselves." She said it in such a severe way with her demanding voice that neither Inuyasha nor Shippo dared to disagree. They both stared cowardly up at Kagome, sitting beneath her shadow, like a pair of bad kids who were facing their angry mother.

Kagome made her way over to her bag and started packing her things. "When I come back I want both of you to get along and learn to respect each other. I'm only giving you a week so you better figure things out fast. And don't you dare come after me Inuyasha! If you do I'll say the S word so many times, you'll need to eat your haori before you can climb your way back out."

Inuyasha winced, imagining the pain in his head.

"Bye you guys! I'll see you in a week." And with that, Kagome walked towards the well, leaving the others behind.

Sango, Miroku and Kirara all turned their eyes to the middle of the clearing, where Inuyasha and Shippo were still sitting on the ground.

"One week you guys." Miroku said in a musing tone. "Good luck."

Inuyasha stared at the young kitsune beside him. Shippo looked up to see the hanyou glaring down.

And for once, they both agreed with each other.

"This is just _great_."

* * *

Yay! Finished chapter 1! I'm quite excited for this story, to tell you the truth. A lot of ideas are going through my head and I know for sure this story will get better. Thanks for reading and please leave me a review! 


	2. Help From Above

Thanks A Lot, Stupid Chocolate

Disclaimer: What, do you WANT me to own Inuyasha? Own all that sexiness to myself? Because if you want I'll gladly take him. But I'm pretty sure you don't want me to have him to myself so please stop making me say I DON'T OWN HIM!

And here comes chapter 2! Hope you guys like it so far. Please review and tell me what you think!

Enjoy!

----- **Chapter 2 Help from Above **-----

Miroku and Sango both sat in silence, staring at the cloud of dust that was slowly drifting towards them.

"They should really stop..." Miroku began, twitching his nose with slight irritation, as Sango nodded in agreement.

Inuyasha and Shippo had finally gotten up, after getting over the initial impact of Kagome's demanding challenge. They were pacing back and forth, muttering angrily and shooting each other dirty looks.

"This isn't fair. It's all because of you!"

"Me?!?" Inuyasha cried out grumpily, glaring at the pouting Shippo. "YOU'RE the one who annoyed the shit out of me just so I would give you ANOTHER stupid piggy back ride!"

"So? You still started it!"

"You make no sense! I'm never going to be nice to you ever again!"

"You were never nice to me to begin with you dumb dog!"

"Weakling!"

"Mutt!"

"Squirrel Tail!"

"Pig!"

"Flea bag!"

"Two timer!"

"...Why you little bas--"

"Ahem!" Miroku interrupted suddenly.

Inuyasha stopped himself before he finished his sentence, but folded his arms in agitation.

This is just great... I won't have anyone to play with for a whole week now! And I bet Inuyasha's gonna bully me even more without her here. But why did Kagome have to make up such a hard challenge? Get long with THIS mutt?! No way!

_Well, if I want my Kagome back... I guess we'll have to do this--_

Stupid kid won't be any help in this unless I be the more mature one--

After a while, Inuyasha finally said something, trying hard not to call Shippo any names. "Look, if we want Kagome to be happy when she comes back, we gotta do this."

Shippo rolled his eyes. "Obviously. We'll need help from someone else too."

They looked at each other for a little while longer before turning their heads to the other two. Coincidently, Miroku chose that moment to settle in his meditating position while Sango stirred up a look of concentration as she wiped her already shining weapon.

"Well, Shippo, I think our _friends_ are too busy to help us," said the older of the two.

"I guess... there's always Kaede. She's much _wiser_ than those two anyways so she'll be able to give us better advises."

"Let's go then."

Two sighs of relieve was heard as the two headed off.

* * *

It was another quietly busy day at the village. People doing their own businesses, selling and trading with each other. Children playing along the side of roads and adults harvesting under the heating sun. Kaede is once again tending to her garden, gathering herbs and picking out weeds. _I love peacefulness in my days_, the priestess had thought that morning, almost sure that the day would be another quiet one.

Oh if she only knew what, or who in this case, would decide to stop by that day.

"Kaede, Kaede, Kaede!"

"Oi, runt, get back here! I have to talk to her first!"

"Why do YOU get to talk to her first? I want to do it!"

"Hey! I said get back here!"

"KAEDE!"

The priestess held up her arm and caught Shippo before Inuyasha had a chance to grab the small fox by the tail.

"What is it child? Why the hurry?"

"Inuyasha drove Kagome away again!" Shippo answered, tears brimming along his eyes.

"Oh stop with the fake water works," Inuyasha said as he leaned against the wooden fence, "and I wasn't the only one. Shippo and I got into another argument and Kagome got mad. That's all."

"So why are you here and not going after her?" Kaede inquired patiently.

Inuyasha's eyebrows twitched. "I would if I could. Before Kagome left, she demanded me and Shippo to make up and learn to... respect each other. She's giving us a week. She won't let me go get her." He decided to leave out the 'sit' threat.

"Ah..." The priestess gave a small smile.

"So yeah. Um. We uh. ... We need..."

"Oh just say it, you big wimp. We want your help Kaede. Neither of us knows what we should do to... get along. So we need help. Can you please help us Kaede? Please?"

Kaede looks from the small child in her arms, trying to give her his best innocent pleading eyes, to the full grown half demon who was trying his best to hide his helplessness. She smiled. "Of course."

* * *

After gathering the last few herbs and placing them gently into her basket, Kaede told Inuyasha and Shippo to follow her. They obeyed and quietly stepped after her as she treaded up the hill, towards the Sacred Temple. Surprisingly, they managed to keep it silent as the three of them moved towards the top. Once they got there, Kaede headed towards the entrance and kneeled down in the front of the room. The other two quickly followed.

Finally, Kaede spoke. "Well, given a situation like this, there is really only one way to solve it."

Shippo perked up. "Are you going to set a spell on Inuyasha so he can't speak-- OW!"

"Of course she's not going to set another spell on me. I've already got this bloody thing hanging around," Inuyasha angrily yelled, tugging at his prayer beads.

Kaede continues. "When there's an argument, the best way is to calm down and think it over. During a fight, many hurtful words are said and actions are always done without much thought. That is why if one feels angry, they need to step away from the conflict and think it over before trying to solve it. That is why I have brought you here." She waved her hand around them. "This is a very sacred space and you won't be disturbed. Spending quiet time together and thinking about the things you have done and said and how you can improve on it are the best way to solve this problem between you two."

Inuyasha stared. "... So basically you want us to meditate together."

"Precisely."

The two stared at each other with a small look of hesitation. Sitting down quietly was not exactly their favourite thing to do with each other. But neither said a word as Kaede got into her meditating position and started praying. After all, they did ask for her help and if she thinks they will help then they should do it.

... The things they would do for Kagome.

* * *

One minute turned to five.

Shippo shifted uncomfortably, trying hard not to fidget. Inuyasha crossed his arms.

Five minutes turned to ten.

The younger demon had to squeeze his eyes tight to keep himself from getting distracted. The older half demon started to tap his nails against the floor.

Ten turned to twenty. Twenty turned to thirty.

"Inuyasha! Stop tapping, it's disturbing me!"

"You think I LIKE sitting here? There's nothing to do!"

"Well obviously there's nothing if we're meditating!"

"Just shut up you--"

"AHEM." Kaede coughed.

The two fell silent again.

Fifteen more minutes slowly crept by.

Shippo tried his best to keep his bored whining voice from speaking up. _Ahhhhhhhhh! This is so boring! _

_Argh, this is so stupid. We're not doing anything useful. _Inuyasha had to refrain himself from standing and throwing his frustrations at Kaede.

_If it weren't for Inuyasha, I'd be eating a lollipop and playing with Kagome. He's so STUPID!_

_If only I can get rid of that useless fox once and for all. Then I'd get Kagome all to myself and she won't have to worry about playing with him all the time. _

_Why does that mutt have to be so mean to me? I don't do anything to him! ... Well, not anything he should be getting too mad about anyways._

_Grrrr. Why do I have to get stuck with this evil thing? All he does is torment me... and now look what we have to do! _

Both of them turned to each other and glared. Evil thoughts were passed between them, each aiming at each other like invisible arrows. Eventually they got bored with the silent looks of deaths and they started to complain.

_This is boring! _Shippo told Inuyasha with a frown with his eyebrows.

_Well duh..._ Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

_I wanna get away from this! _A pout and droopy eyebrows were sent towards the hanyou.

A quick look towards the doorway was translated as an escape. _Then let's get out of here then!_

With a quick nod towards each other, they crept as quietly as they could towards the exit and out into the open air.

* * *

"Finally!" Inuyasha yelled out, as they ran as fast as they can away from the temple. "We wasted so much time in there!"

"And all because of you!"

"What?!"

"Yes, you heard me..."

"Why you!"

"Guess Kaede didn't help us, did she?"

"Maybe it's just because you're helpless and nothing will help."

"Well it probably would've worked if YOU didn't distract me the whole time!"

"Great, my fault again!"

"Duh!"

* * *

Back in the temple, Kaede chuckled to herself.

_And I thought I'd never get rid of them._

* * *

xxxx

Well there you have it. Another chapter after ... half a year? I'm not even gonna bother explaining. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


End file.
